Fairy Tail Pirates (FanFiction Crossover Series)
Fairy Tail Pirates is an action-adventure, comedy-drama, romance and anime FanFiction crossover series that focuses on the heroes of the Fairy Tail and One Piece verses joining together for the first time in the New World. It is also rated T. Overview TBA Chapters Main Article: Chapters Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Monkey D. Luffy (Mayumi Tanaka) **Blizzard (Tomokazu Seki) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Nami (Akemi Okamura) *Team Natsu **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) *Straw Hat Pirates **Roronoa Zoro (Kazuya Nakai) **Usopp (Kappei Yamaguchi) **Sanji (Hiroaki Hirata) **Tony Tony Chopper (Ikue Ōtani) **Nico Robin (Yuriko Yamaguchi) **Franky (Kazuki Yao) **Brook (Chō) **Monkey D. Aika (Ikue Ōtani) ***Kumi (Yui Horie) Allies *Celestial Spirits **Aries (Sayaka Narita) **Taurus (Eiji Sekiguchi) **Gemini (Yukiyo Fujiii (Gemi); Kanami Satō (Mini)) **Cancer (Yoshimitsu Shimoyama) **Loke (Daisuke Kishio) **Virgo (Miyuki Sawashiro) **Scorpio (Daisuke Kishio) **Sagittarius (Masaki Kawanabe) **Capricorn (Takaya Kuroda) **Aquarius (Eri Kitamura) **Plue (Saori Goto) Antagonists *Vangis *Vangis' Illusions **Future Rogue Cheney (Kenichi Suzumura) **Hades (Masashi Hirose) **Midnight (Kōki Uchiyama) **Cobra (Atsushi Imaruoka) **Racer (Junji Majima) **Angel (Fuyuka Ōura) **Fleet Admiral Akainu (Fumihiko Tachiki) **Admiral Kizaru (Unshō Ishizuka) **Admiral Aokiji (Takehito Koyasu) **Hody Jones (Jōji Nakata) **Crocodile (Ryuzaburo Ohtomo) **Rob Lucci (Tomokazu Seki) Locations Terminology Magic: The physical embodiment of the spirit, and the main form of combat utilized by Mages. To utilize Magic, a Mage must use Magic Power in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Ethernano (the magical particles inside every living being; organic and inorganic). Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Ethernano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal. However, recent studies have identified another, unused, part of a Mage's Magic container that contains a large amount of dormant power: the Second Origin. If a Mage somehow manages to unlock their Second Origin, they will then receive an enormous boost in Magic Power, or they can wait until the right moment to unleash the Magic Power of their Second Origin in order to gain an advantage in the battle. *'Caster Magic': Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source. *'Holder Magic': Magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic. It usually requires the use of Magic Power, though there are some exceptions such as Edolas Items that are powered by Lacrima. *'Ancient Spell': Ancient Spell as its name implies, is Magic from ancient times. It includes all forms of Lost Magic, Nirvana, Memory-Make as well as all of the Black Arts. **'Lost Magic': A type of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects on the users. However, users of such Magic still exist, though the Magic itself is believed to be extremely rare. Magic Items: Objects with magical properties. Can be used by Mages and regular people. *'Everyday Objects': Magical Items are items that have practical applications in everyday life. *'Weapons': Magic Items that are used in battle or for defense by the user. *'Armors': Magic Items that are worn by the user. These usually have magical properties that give the user some type of advantage in battle. Devil Fruit: Mystical fruits found in the One Piece world that can give the eater a variety of abilities depending on the fruit. There are three known types: *'Paramecia': The most common of the three, they give the user various superhuman abilities and/or traits. Other Paramecia can alter features of the body, such as stretching one's own limbs, or the people, objects, and environment around them. Finally, there are users that generate substances, such as poison. *'Logia': Normally the rarest of the three, Logias allow the user to transform into an element or even into a materialization of a abstract concept, such as darkness. This can render them intangible to physical attacks as well as be able to absorb said incoming attacks. Logia users also gain abilities that relate to their element. *'Zoan': This type allows the user to transform into an animal and acquire every trait associated with that animal. The users can also transform into human-animal hybrid forms or a twin-beast hybrid. Additionally there is a subtype of Zoan much rarer than even Logias, the Mythical Zoan. Haki: A mysterious power found in every living being in the One Piece world, while not too different from the normal senses, most are not able to tap into this ability. Currently, most Haki users are limited to two types of Haki with a select few being capable of the 3rd Haki type, Conqueror's. *'Conqueror's Haki': The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *'Armament Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can defend against attacks that would otherwise cause harm, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Seastone that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *'Observation Haki': A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. Weapons *Adamantine Armor *Black Kabuto *Black Wing Armor *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Canis Minor Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key *Clear Heart Clothing *Flame Empress Armor *Fleuve d'étoiles *Flight Armor *General Franky *Heart Kreuz Armor *Heaven's Wheel Armor *Kitetsu III *Lightning Empress Armor *Magic Clima-Tact *Morning Star Armor *Musica Sword *Nakagami Armor *Shusui *Soul Solid *Wado Ichimonji Power of the Verse(s) Main Article: Power Ranking This series is basically an immensely powerful crossover verse with two separate verses containing many powerful characters, as well as one unknown verse that has immensely powerful individuals. It has Mountain to Island level High Tiers and Large Island to Country level Top Tiers. Most Mid to High Tier Characters have Supersonic to High Hypersonic speeds, and Top Tiers possess Massively Hypersonic to Massively Hypersonic+ speeds. Tiers Top Tiers: Large Island to Country level High Tiers: Island to Mountain level Mid-High Tiers: Small City to City level Low-High Tiers: Multi-City Block to Town level Mid Tiers: Small Building to City Block level Low Tiers: Below Human to Wall level Category:Fairy Tail Pirates Wiki